


Beside You in Time - FANMIX

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: A Ned/Chuck EP.





	Beside You in Time - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

> Five songs to mourn the premature death of one of my favorite shows. Spoilers through 203, "Bad Habits." [Archived August 2019.]

  


[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=nKdQDXxYox0,a5lw0oOGTyg,6zN4_7hq77g,cezlIX-3yMI,SHAqAO7w8M8,hXCKLJGLENs,joUU8toTvSA,SY1V0Y7hscw,YBcdt6DsLQA,)

**Pretty Girl's Going to Ruin My Life (Again) // Barton Carroll**  
_I tried hard not to give too much_  
_but it's been so long and I'm so out of touch_  
_ pretty girl's gonna ruin my life again_  
_ I was lost when you were found_  
_ you live in the sky, I live on the ground_  
_ pretty girl's gonna ruin my life again_

> **Emerson:** It’s just so shockingly stupid, I have a hard time believing you did it.  
**Ned:** You just agreed to be her partner.  
**Emerson:** Oh, I intend to profit from your stupidity. Are you in love with her? 'Cause it’s that level of stupid.  
{101, "Pie-lette"}

**Almost // Tracy Chapman**  
_almost got what I want_  
_almost found what I lost_  
_ almost saved you and myself_  
_ almost won but it doesn't count_  
_ and never does_  
_ never does_

> **Chuck:** I can’t even hug you? What if you need a hug? A hug can turn your day around.  
**Ned:** I’m not a fan of the hug.  
**Chuck:** Then you haven’t been hugged properly. A hug is like an emotional Heimlich: they put their arms around you and give you a squeeze and all your fear and anxiety goes shooting out of your mouth like a big, wet wad and you can breathe again.  
**Ned:** That’s fine for someone else to do if I’m choking on something other than emotion, but you can’t touch me.  
**Chuck:** So a kiss is out of the question?  
{101, "Pie-lette"}

**This Years Love // David Gray**  
_so who's to worry_  
_if our hearts get torn_  
_ when that hurt gets thrown_  
_ don't you know this life goes on_  
_ and won't you kiss me_  
_ on that midnight street_  
_ sweep me off my feet_  
_ singing ain't this life so sweet_

>   
**Narrator:** The Piemaker wished to express to Chuck exactly how intense his feelings were for her.  
**Ned:** [suddenly] Am I your boyfriend? I realize that boyfriend-girlfriend are familiar, trite labels--if convention were soaked in boyfriend would be dripping with it--but we’ve never actually said it. And not that we need to define the relationship, but it might be helpful in a familiar, trite way--the way on a holiday created to sell greeting cards--it’s still nice to get a card and are you going to cut me off with a "Yes" anytime soon?  
**Chuck:** Yes.  
{108, "Bittersweets"}

**Beside You in Time // Nine Inch Nails**  
_now that I've decided not to stay_  
_I can feel me start to fade away_  
_ everything is back where it belongs_  
_ I will be beside you before long_

>   
**Chuck:** What if we've interrupted the natural transition between life and the afterlife? I mean, I didn't move on to where Mom and Dad are, I didn't return to where I was either, I'm just--I'm just stuck. I'm stuck and I'm absolutely alone and I don't know if I can go on like this or even if I want to.  
**Ned:** Are--are you saying you want me to touch you again?  
{203, "Bad Habits"}

  
**'Til There Was You // The Beatles**  
_there was love all around_  
_but I never heard it singing_  
_ no, I never heard it at all_  
_ 'til there was you_

> **Narrator:** The facts were these: one Matthew Miltinberger, 37 years, 6 hours and 45 minutes old, was found stabbed to death in a public restroom. Before Mr. Miltinberger could get into the specifics of his demise, Chuck thought it would be nice to ask...  
**Ned:** Hi.  
**Chuck:** _[to Mr. Miltinberger]_ Do you have any last words or thoughts or requests? _[Emerson stops short, irritated; Ned looks up curiously]_ What?  
**Ned:** Just something I never thought to ask.  
**Narrator:** As he stared at her, he reached around and held his own hand, pretending he was holding hers. And at that very moment, she was pretending to be holding his.  
{101, "Pie-lette"}

**Author's Note:**

> *If the link doesn't work or any tracks/videos have been taken down, please let me know!*
> 
> {I am [dreamsincolor](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi!}


End file.
